


A Night with Sunshine

by GoingToHellBRB



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Past Sexual Abuse, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToHellBRB/pseuds/GoingToHellBRB
Summary: Hatred wants to check on Hank after his little stay with the beloved hero, Captain Sunshine.Hank isn’t about to tell Hatred what really happened.
Relationships: Captain Sunshine/Hank Venture, Chuck Scarsdale/Hank Venture
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Night with Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it’s been brought to my attention that Captain Sunshine is Not a sexual deviant and Is genuinely just a very depressed and disturbed individual, given the recent death of his previous Wonderboy... But we’re gonna act like I didn’t know that and just roll with “yes Captain Sunshine obviously has a thing for his Wonderboys” for the sake of the fic.

It was a couple of days after the whole “Captain Sunshine” incident when Hatred decided he should check up on the blonde Venture boy.

“Hey Hank,” Hatred started as he came into the room.

“Uh… Hey?” Hank responded, raising a brow at the concerned look on his bodyguard’s face.

The larger man closed the door behind him before moving to sit on Dean’s bed across from Hank. “I just wanted to eh… Y’know to make sure you’re okay.”

Hank went from mildly confused to full-blown lost at that. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well after your little stay with Captain Sunshine… I mean, I’ve been on a few forums with him. I know how he is with his eh… ‘Wonderboys’...”

“I still don’t get it,” Hank admitted.

“So he didn’t touch you? He didn’t… Y’know… feel up your… Y-Your perfect body?” Hatred asked, chewing his lip as he looked Hank over.

The teen went red at that as he sat up, subtly bringing his hands closer to his body as he subconsciously tried to hide himself. “N-No… He hugged me once or twice… But um… Th-That was it…”

“Okay… Well then I guess I’ll head out since you’re good. I just wanted to make sure,” Hatred muttered before getting up and heading out of the room.

Hank watched as Hatred left before lying back on the bed. He wasn’t totally honest when he told him he hadn’t touched him. In fact, he was flat out telling him a lie.

Captain Sunshine’s “sleepover” was far less appropriate than he made it seem like it would be. Hank thought that since he’d brought a pillow and blanket that he was just going to sleep on the floor, which he eventually did do, but not before asking Hank if he’d like a massage.

Hank wasn’t stupid. Or at least not  _ that _ stupid. A grown man by his bed asking if he’ll let him give him a massage? At least when Hatred had felt him up he tried to be discreet about it.

That being said, Captain Sunshine wasn’t nearly as gross or frightening as Sergeant Hatred. In fact, Hank had to admit he was downright handsome. Not to mention that he was one of the ‘good guys’, so it wasn’t like he would hurt him.

These are the reasons Hank stripped down just as Sunshine asked and laid on his stomach on the bed.

He had ignored the contented sigh the hero let out as he looked him over and instead just relaxed as Sunshine pulled a bottle of oil out of the bedside drawer.

The teen watched as Sunshine poured the oil on his hands before bringing them to his back.

“You’re so tense,” the hero muttered as he carefully rolled his fingers into Hank’s back.

“Y-Yeah?” Hank responded, biting his lip as the man started to move onto the bed.

“Sorry if this is a bit awkward, Wonderboy. I’d just like a better position to work these knots out,” Sunshine explained as he straddled his thighs.

“It’s fine,” the teen muttered as he wrapped his arms around one of the soft pillows.

When Sunshine started to work his fingers again, Hank couldn’t hold back a soft whine. His hands were strong and calloused. They almost reminded him of Brock’s hands, but Brock wouldn’t touch him like this even in his wildest dreams.

He let out a contented sigh as Sunshine slowly worked down his back, easing out every bit of tension from him. He had to admit that this felt wonderful. Definitely better than any other time he’d been kidnapped by a pervert.

“Are you enjoying this, Wonderboy? How does it feel?” Sunshine asked, skillfully pressing his fingers into his lower back.

“It feels awesome, Captain Sunshine. Man, you’re good at this,” Hank sighed.

The hero gave a soft chuckle at that. “Well then I hope you don’t mind if I go a bit lower?” he hummed as he sat up and moved back until he was over Hank’s knees.

Hank bit his lip as he nodded. “Y-Yeah… That’s fine…”

“Fantastic,” Sunshine breathed before moving his hands off of his back.

Hank prepared himself to feel his ass being grabbed, but was surprised when he felt those strong hands on his thighs.

“Wow. I thought your back was tense,” Sunshine muttered as he wrapped both hands around one of his thighs and rolled his thumbs in small circles.

Hank moaned softly at that as Sunshine’s hands moved back so they each had their own thigh to rub.

Those hands slowly worked up his thighs, making Hank’s hips jerk forward with a mind of their own as they found the junction between his thighs and his ass.

“Oh. I’m sorry if that was too intimate for you, Wonderboy,” Sunshine started as he moved his hands back down.

Hank gave a soft whine at that as he shifted his hips. He was getting tired of waiting for Sunshine to make his move.

“I-It’s fine, Captain Sunshine. I want to feel your hands,” Hank huffed as he rolled his hips back, “It feels good…”

“Oh?” Sunshine started as he worked his hands back up his thighs, “You mean  _ here _ , right?”

Hank bit his lip to hold back a low moan as the hero finally gripped his ass. “Y-Yeah,” he mewled, pressing back into those hands.

“Wonderful,” Sunshine purred as he moved to straddle his thighs again, gently kneading the soft ass in his hands.

Hank shuddered as he gently spread him open. “C-Captain Sunshine…”

“Yes Wonderboy?” the hero hummed, rolling his thumb over Hank’s pink hole.

The teen gave a desperate whine as he rolled his hips back against his fingers. “I already… E-Earlier… w-with that lotion your butler gave me…”

“Oh?” Sunshine chuckled as he rolled his first two fingers around his entrance, “Are you telling me you’ve already worked this open for me, Wonderboy?”

Hank quickly nodded, gripping the pillow in his arms as those fingers easily pressed into him.

“Well that’s not what the lotion was really for, but I enjoy the enthusiasm. My last Wonderboy wasn’t nearly this eager,” the hero explained as he started to skillfully roll his fingers in and out of the soft hole.

The teen gave a low sigh as Sunshine found his sweet spot, arching back onto his fingers. “Oh fuck…”

The older man paused at that before pulling his fingers out and giving a quick smack to his ass.

Hank shuddered at the feeling, raising a brow at the hero when he didn’t continue. “What’d you stop for?”

“I don’t want to hear my sweet Wonderboy curse. I’m not going to reward a potty-mouth,” Sunshine explained.

Hank could barely conceal his scowl at that. How old was he? A boy his age should be swearing like a sailor.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” Hank finally promised, sucking his lip between his teeth as he glanced down and saw the massive bulge straining against his skin-tight suit.

“Uh… C-Can we keep going?” he asked, glancing up at the hero as he reached back to run his fingers over that bulge, “I think I’m ready if you want to go ahead and… Y’know…”

Sunshine gave a low hum as he shifted his hips into his hand. “Well since you asked so nicely,” he sighed before reaching back to pull his zipper down.

Hank held his lip between his teeth as he watched the hero tug his suit down. His eyes widened when Sunshine finally pulled his length out and gave it a few slow pumps.

“Are you ready, Wonderboy?” Sunshine asked as he pressed his tip to Hank’s soft hole.

The teen nodded. “Y-Yeah,” he muttered, holding the pillow tighter as he prepared himself to be entered.

“Alright. Breathe out for me, Wonderboy. It’ll make this a bit easier,” the hero advised as he slowly started pushing into him.

Hank did as he was told, giving a soft whine as Sunshine pushed deeper and deeper into him. He knew this part never felt good. Hatred had kidnapped him enough times in the past for him to know that, but at least Sunshine was trying to be gentle with him.

The hero let out a low groan as his hips pressed against his ass. “You feel amazing, Wonderboy,” he sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of his neck, “let me know when you’re ready for me to move…”

Hank raised a brow at that. That wasn’t something Hatred had ever asked. He always just went right into rough thrusts. “Uh… Now? I-It’s fine. Just go ahead,” he muttered awkwardly.

“You sound a little eh…  _ hesitant _ … Are you sure?” the older man asked.

The teen nodded. “Yeah… I can handle it, Captain Sunshine,” Hank assured.

“Alright. I just want to make sure you’re feeling good as well,” Sunshine retaliated before slowly dragging his hips back.

Hank bit his lip to hold back a soft whine as Sunshine carefully pushed back in. This was definitely more comfortable than he was used to, but ‘feeling good’ certainly wouldn’t describe it.

He shuddered when the hero started kissing at his neck again, giving a soft groan as he pushed back into him.

“You’re so tight, Wonderboy,” Sunshine huffed in his ear as he gradually picked up his pace, “You’re perfect…”

This was something else Hank wasn’t used to. Normally when this happened he was being berated and called things like ‘whore’ and ‘slut’ or in Hatred’s case something downright gross like ‘sexy little boy’. He had to admit, it did genuinely feel good to be praised for once. It made his heart skip while the hot breath on his ear sent chills down his spine.

Sunshine continued to pick up his pace, each thrust working his tight hole open just a little more until Hank was perfectly comfortable taking his thick girth. The teen still wouldn’t say that it felt good, but at least he wasn’t in pain.

“You’ve been quiet, Wonderboy… I want to hear your lovely voice,” the hero groaned in his ear, “Doesn’t this feel good?”

“Um… Honestly? I-It doesn’t hurt anymore at least, but I’ve never felt good for this part…” Hank muttered awkwardly, glancing back at Sunshine.

The older man paused at that before giving a low hum and slowly pulling out. “I think I can fix that,” he started as he moved to be between Hank’s legs rather than straddling them, “Hips up, Wonderboy.”

Hank felt himself going red as he moved to be on his knees, ass up and head down. He hated this position. It was always the most humiliating to him.

“Good,” Sunshine breathed, slowly pushing back in, “I’ll help you in the front, Wonderboy, but you let me know when I find the good spot back here, alright?”

The teen nodded, giving a soft whine as the hero wrapped his hand around his flaccid shaft.

Sunshine didn’t start to move his hips until Hank was fully hard in his hand. When he did move though it was different from before. Instead of just thrusting straight in and out, he was slowly rolling his hips, carefully looking for what his fingers had brushed over earlier.

It didn’t take long before his length rolled over that spot, making Hank let out a soft gasp. “Oh? Did I find it?” Sunshine purred as his hand moved off of Hank’s length and onto his hip.

Hank bit his lip as the hero continued to grind against that spot. “C-Captain Sunshine,” he moaned, gripping the pillow in his arms, “It’s good…”

“Wonderful,” Sunshine breathed before shoving his hips forward, suddenly picking up a nearly rough pace.

Hank cried out at the sudden change of pace, but quickly melted into the feeling as the older man pounded against his sweet spot.

“There’s that sweet voice I was looking for,” the hero hummed as he pulled Hank’s hips back to meet his thrusts, “You’re perfect, Wonderboy.”

Hank gave a low whine as Sunshine pounded into him, shuddering as he leaned over him to kiss and suck at his neck. “Captain Sunshine… God it feels good,” he huffed.

“I love you, Wonderboy,” Sunshine breathed in his ear as his hand reached around to pump his length in time with his thrusts, “I can’t wait to fill this beautiful body of yours with my love.”

Hank’s hands moved to grip the sheets as the hero skillfully stroked his cock. “S-Sunshine! Oh fu- uh- f-fudge! I’m- I-It’s close!” he moaned, rolling his hips into his hand.

“Already? My, isn’t youth wonderful,” Sunshine hummed as he moved just a bit faster, his thrusts starting to rock the bed, “Go ahead, Wonderboy. You’ve earned it.”

“Captain Sunshine… I-I’m-“ The teen bit his lip to hold back a desperate moan as he tensed around the hero, nails digging into the sheets as he came in his hand.

Sunshine paused to let Hank ride out his orgasm, smirking to himself as he leaned down to kiss up the side of his neck before whispering in his ear. “You did so well, Wonderboy. I hope you don’t mind if I use you for just a bit longer…”

Hank whimpered softly as the hero slowly started to move again, working his already overstimulated body even further. “W-Wait,” he mewled before reaching back to try to grab at the older man.

“I’m almost done, Wonderboy… Just keep gripping me like this and I’ll get you those chocolates you liked,” Sunshine bargained, gently gripping the teen’s hips to pull him back against him each time he thrust back in.

Hank started to protest, but quickly bit his lip. He really couldn’t complain. He’d never felt this good with anyone else, plus they never offered him an actual reward for letting them finish. It was more like “just hold still and we’ll be done soon” or something they wanted like saying they’d give him a treat, but they really just meant they’d finish inside of him or in his mouth and that was the exact opposite of a treat for him.

The teen decided to just do his best to relax as he let Sunshine continue to ravish his already exhausted body.

“You’re so perfect, Wonderboy… I love you so much,” the hero groaned, giving a few final thrusts before shoving himself as deep as he could into him.

Hank whined as he felt Sunshine filling his ass, finally relaxing as he slowly pulled out. “C-Can I have that candy now?” he asked timidly as he glanced back at Sunshine.

The older man gave a soft chuckle as he stood and fixed his suit. “Of course, Wonderboy,” he hummed, carefully lifting the teen out of the bed, “Let me just get you in the tub and I’ll bring you a whole sack of candy.”

Hank lit up at that before a thought seemed to hit him and his face fell to a sneer. “You do mean literally, right? You’re not gonna put me in the tub and then show me your nads, are you?”

Sunshine’s eyes widened as he looked down at the boy in his arms. “Of course not! I’m not some pervert,” he gasped, blatantly offended by the question.

Hank relaxed again, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the hero’s neck. “Cool. Y’know I think I might like hanging out over here…”


End file.
